That's Life
That's Life '''(commonly abbreviated as '''TL) is the first installment in the "That's Life" Series. It takes place from September 2012 to November 2012. It is the story that covers the shortest amount of time. Major Storylines * Cheerleading * Text Message Killer * Student Body Campaign * Emma's abuse * Mia's Self-Destruction * Courtney's eating disorder * Chloe J's pregnancy Character Introductions * The Crew * Prue Webber- born in September 2012. Daughter of Molly Lansing and Cameron Webber. * Henry Spencer- born in September 2012. Adopted son of Lindsey Scorpio-Drake and Jake Spencer. Character Deaths There are fifteen character deaths: * Edward Quartermaine- dies from a heart attack. * Robin Scorpio- dies from changing HIV levels. * Victims of the Text Message Killer ** Mason Zacchara, Max Franco, Jazzie Corinthos, Bella Jacks, Matt Zacchara, Parker Ruiz, Corey Spinelli, Lily Mir, Joey Falconeri, Bailey Spencer, Liam Drake, Ben Lovett, Taylor Corinthos, Lola Zacchara, and Trevor Alcazar. Trivia * Originally, Mia wasn't going to be a big part of the story. She was just going to be Gabe's best friend that was kind of there. * The Dream Team wasn't going to exist. Emma was just going to be really close to Chloe J and Nate, and Courtney and Paige were going to be best friends. They weren't all supposed to be close to each other. There wasn't even going to be an Emma and Zack friendship because she was supposed to be closer to Nate. * It is unknown who the other parent of Kailey, Max, Ryan, Dominic, Brendan, Ian, and Ava is. * There are three sets of twins in the story, two where the boy is older and one where the girl is: Chloe J and Christian, Gabe and Maddie, and Logan and Livvie. * Aubrey was going to be a central character and a lot of the story was going to be told through her eyes of how she saw the more popular kids (Connor, Maddie, Emma, Chloe J, Gabe, etc.). * While writing That's Life, all of the sequels were already started too and a lot of the story is written out of order. * Katie, Ava, Jacelyn, and Dominic were meant to be a bigger part of the story, but they were overshadowed by the older kids. * The storyline where the Dream Team is trying to figure out which Jacks was adopted is never explained. The plan was that the papers had been written up for Jax to adopt Morgan, but they ended up not going through with it. * The storyline with the biological mother of the baby found in the water (Henry Spencer) was never completed, and it is still unknown who is biological parents are. * Selena was added on later to the story, and her biological parents weren't originally planned to be already known characters. * Tyler Drake and Stella Hunter are actually cousins (Tyler's father is Patrick Drake, Stella's father is Matt Hunter), but this was not realized until too much of the story was written. This fact is just ignored. * By the end of the story, the couples were supposed to be Maddie/Connor, Gabe/Mia, Emma/Nate, and Katie/Dominic, but it seemed a little too cliched that all of the Morgans would end up with their best friends. * The storyline with The Games was supposed to be much bigger, but there were more important parts coming into play and it was pretty much dropped. * It was intended that Zack/Paige would stay together for the entire length of the series, but while writing, it was decided that there was chemistry between Zack and Emma. * That's Life is 717 pages on Microsoft Word and 288,877 words. It is 55 chapters.